Misthios
by bing127540
Summary: Annabeth has snapped and gone full-on psycho, and after an event that nearly ends Percy's life the gods send him away to protect him. all rights go to the creators of RWBY and Percy Jackson


_**Percy's pov**_

_For once in my life, I've got peace in my crazy life gods not asking for favors every single day no world-ending event that is impossible but in the end we pull through somehow. That was until I found out something that I think should have left in the dark of her soul. After about a couple of months after the giant war I started to notice that all of my friends around me started to have bruises after talking with me. At first, I thought that it was because of demigod training but it wasn't till after Leo told me what was happening. _

_I was walking but to my cabin when I was dragged to the forest by a group of people at first I thought it was the Strolls trying to get me to help with one of their pranks but as we got to a clearing in the forest I noticed that the people that were dragging me were a couple of hunters and to a group of people. "I don't know what I didn't but I'm sorry if I did something," I said trying to get them to let me go. "Don't worry about this hero of Olympus this is for your own good." one of them said before putting me down in front of the group of people. "You know you didn't have to do it so roughly." I heard one of the people say. _

"_Piper?" I asked looking up to see it was actually my friends, every single one but Annabeth. "What's going on where Annabeth?" I asked not seeing her in the group. "That's that thing, Percy, it's about Annabeth, she… well, she.." Piper started slowly. "Dude your girlfriend is crazy!" Leo yelled getting everyone to glare at him. "What? She is!" he said not getting it. "We were going to tell him slowly," Jason said. "Wait wait wait what are you guys talking about?" I asked trying to understand. "Dude Annabeth is crazy full-on psycho, she punches and cuts us just for talking with you, and it's worse for the girls she full on threatens to kill them," Leo said lifting up his shirt to show me the cuts and bruises that he apparently got from Annabeth. "So you're saying that the girl that I love and your guy's friend is threatening and harming you guys," I asked trying to get my head around this._

"_Perce it's not just that we are worried that she is going to do something crazy next, Matt tells him," Leo said pushing the guy forward. Matt is Annabeth's younger half brother that came to camp a month before I vanished. "I'm sorry Percy but I think that they are right, one night i woke up to laughing and when I looked towards where it was coming from, and found her drooling over your photo saying "soon we'll be together forever and no one will separate us." i went back to bed right after that, the next morning I found a knife in my pillow that next morning. I'm going to go back but be safe I don't know what she will do." he said walking back to his cabin. _

"_See perce I think it would be best if you went home for a while or go with the hunters for a while," Thalia said. "Maybe I haven't seen my mom in a while so I go home the rest of the summer," I said standing up and getting ready to go to bed. "We think you should go tonight we already told Chiron that you are going home, so a couple of us will stay with you till you leave, and once you're gone we're going to have Mr.D look at her," Jason said getting the rest to agree with him. "Umm.. ok then let's go then," I said still not raping this around my head. _

_The walk back to my cabin wasn't that long but it felt like an eternity while I was trying to figure this all out my so-called guards kept looking around like we were about to get attacked at any moment, but I was not really in the talking mood I was trying to figure out if Annabeth was really doing the stuff that they are talking about, or was this just one really big stupid prank. I decided that I would go with that this was real but keep that it was a prank in the back of my mind. Oh, Hades was I wrong. _

_As we got to my cabin I told Leo and Jason to stay by the door cuz who was crazy enough to go into my cabin without permission. As I grabbed my duffle bag from under my bed the door slammed shut. "Ok, I've had it if this is a prank it's not that funny anymore!" I yelled. All I heard was laughing that's when I knew something was wrong "what do you mean my love." Annabeth said coming out into the light. Honestly, I could say she's never looked better, but from all the beauty that I was seeing it was her eyes that scared me the most. "Darling what are those insects doing outside of our cabin, I should get rid of them," she said putting out her drakon bone sword out from behind her back. _

_That when I knew that what my friends were talking about was actually true. That the girl I loved was a psycho. "Don't worry Annabeth they were just making sure that I got back to my cabin safe," I said trying to get her not to do what I think she was about to do. "Oh that's really nice of them but your Percy Jackson two time hero of Olympus nothing can hurt you," she said with a giant smile on her face. "So what are you doing here Annabeth you know the rules," I said trying to secretly tell her to leave. Which I might now realize was probably a bad idea. _

"_Oh those rules were never really meant for us we are soulmates destined to be together by the love goddess herself," she said twirling around with her blade still in her hand. "Annabeth can you please put down the blade i don't want to hurt yourself." I might have said that a little loud cuz the next thing I realized was that Leo and Jason knocking on the door yelling at Annabeth to open the door. "See Percy this is why I don't want you to be around those barbarians they have no manners for two people deeply in love trying to have a conversation," she said pointing the knife at the door. _

_I was about to say something when she saw what was in my hands. "Going somewhere my love," she said looking at the bag in my hand. "Umm yeah my mom isn't really feeling well so I thought that I would surprise her be going home for the rest of the week," I said throwing the bag on the bed. "Oh great I'll go with you it'll be great to see my future mother in law again," she said with a giant smile on her face. _

"_I don't think that's really a good idea since she isn't really feeling that well I wouldn't want to burden her," I said trying let her down gently. "You're trying to get rid of me aren't you," she yelled going to full panic mode, it didn't help that Jason started to yell louder but what he said was the worst. "Percy get out of there." after he said everything went silent for a moment that's when suddenly I was on my bed and there was a pain in my chest looking down I saw her knife buried hilt deep my chest. "You bastard you are leaving me and those scum are forcing you to aren't they, but don't worry once you die I will too and we will live together forever in Elysium," she yelled. _

_As she kept yelling and stabbing me I was a bitterness that this was how I was going to die by the hands of my girlfriend. The last thing I remember before blacking out was the door exploding and a glowing pair of green eyes and then blackness. _

_**3rd person**_

_Everything was chaotic screams were heard throughout the whole entire camp. Jason and Leo banging on the door trying to get to Percy "Jason stand back." Leo said holding a jar of greek fire ready to throw it at the door. Running from the door Leo was about to throw the jar when a flash stopped him. "Why are the sons of Jupiter and Hephaestus trying to destroy my cabin," Poseidon asked holding his trident in his hand. "Lord Poseidon we're trying to save Percy we think that his girlfriend Annabeth is going to kill him," Jason said bowing to the sea god. "Yeah, she's totally crazy," Leo said putting away the greek fire back into his tool belt. "You boys better be right about this or there will be consequences," he said pointing his trident to the door and the door flow off its hinges. _

_What they saw sent chills down all their spins. Annabeth straddling Percy with her knife coated in Percy's blood as he laid there almost lifeless. The only way they knew that he was alive was the fate that he kept coughing up his own blood. "Get off my son you crazy psychopath," Poseidon yelled shooting a beam of energy at her knocking her off of him hitting her head on a bedpost knocking her out. Quickly running towards Percy Poseidon picked up his son before flashing to gods know where. As both Leo and Jason stood there they heard Annabeth start talking. "My love they will never take you from me," she said, blood running down her head. "Come On let's take her to the infirmary," Jason said picking her up by her arms. "The infirmary what she needs is a psych ward," Leo said grabbing the other arm._

_Back with Poseidon. As he grabbed Percy he flashed inside Apollo's temple. "Apollo I need your help please." yelled laying Percy down on one of the beds. "Well this is new what brings you he.. Holy hades what happened?" he asked going onto full doctor mode. "That daughter of Athena trapped my son in his own cabin and started to stab him repeatedly," he said his aura going out of control breaking all the windows in the room._

"_I guessed the stabbing but not the Annabeth part why would she do this," he asked cutting off his bloody shirt, before cleaning him up and started to stitch the flesh back together. "Oh she doesn't know what's coming towards her once I see her again she's going to wish she was dead," he said throwing his trident at the wall. "Well that whatever help me place him in a tube of water," Apollo said picking up Percy's arms. As he said that a tube of water appeared on the floor, but instead of it being filled with just water it was a golden color too it._

"_That's not just water what is it," Poseidon asked gently placing his son into the tube. "It's a mixer of water and nectar the water will help heal him while also diluting the nectar enough so that it won't kill him," Apollo said putting on a heart rate monitor to Percy. "You know this needs to be told to the council we can't have our heroes trying to kill one other. He said before flashing out to the throne room. "Don't worry my lord we will look after the young hero." I couple nymphs said walking into the room. That was all that he needed as he flashed a way to get the justice that his son deserves._

_**Leo's pov**_

_As Jason and me practically dragged Annabeth across half blood valley Piper ran up to us. "Where's Percy he needs to leave and why do you have Annabeth and is that blood!" she yelled seeing the blood all over Annabeth's shirt. "Miss. Crazy pants here tried to kill Percy but luckily Poseidon showed up and now we don't know where they are," I said pushing open the doors to the infirmary. "Michele we need a bed with restraints on it," i yelled making Michele the guy that was on duty tonight come towards us. "Why do you need that, oh nevermind," he said after seeing the unconscious girl in our arms. "Just put her there I'll restrain her you guys head to bed you look like you went through Tartarus," he said pointing to one of the beds. _

_As we left both piper and Jason went towards the Zeus cabin while I went towards mine. To say that I was tired would be an understatement. As I got to my cabin I jumped onto my bed and I closed my eyes and that was it until not only what seemed like a second there was a pounding at the door. "Leo get your ass out here Annabeth is gone." someone said. That made me jump out of bed. "What do you mean Annabeth is missing," i yelled running out of the cabin, standing there was Michele. "I don't know I went to check up on her this morning to find that she was gone," Michele said pacing in front of me. _

_Suddenly standing in front of was Hermes. "Gather the rest of the seven you are all to be standing witness to the crimes of one Annabeth chase daughter of Athena," he said running off to who knows where. "You heard him grab Frank and Hazel I'll grab piper and Jason," I said running towards the Zeus cabin. As I got there I started to pound my fist into the door. _

"_Leo have you gone mad don't you know what time it is?" a very sleepy Jason said answering the door with an equally more sleepy piper behind him. "It doesn't matter right now the gods took Annabeth they want us to stand as witnesses to her crimes," I said, patting down my hair that caught on fire. "And I suggest that you hurry little brother our father doesn't like to be kept waiting," Hermes said appearing right behind me with frank and hazel. "Let's go," he said as we all closed our eyes as we flushed away._

_**3rd person**_

"_Finally we can start now. So you have all heard we are going to disguise what we should do with Annabeth chase and her crimes." Zeus said looking at the girl that was chained to the floor. "If I may father I believe that her time in Tartarus did this to her," Jason said bowing to his father. "Yes we do know that but we can't have our heroes going around trying to kill one another, Dionysus can you fix her mind," he asked turning to the god who was reading a magazine. "Pay attention you idiot can you heal my daughter," Athena yelled smacking the magazine out of his hands. _

"_Maybe but it will take a long time I can't just fix it, that would turn her into a vegetable," he said looking at the poor girl as she thrashed around in her chins. "Where is he wheres my love!" she screamed kicking her lands at anyone. "I think that it would be best if we put her in a soft padded room and slowly heal her is the best that I can do," Dionysus said leaning back into his throne. "Maybe how is Perseus," Athena asked putting her head into her hands. "He is stable right now he should be healed in the next couple of days we are lucky she missed his vital organs," Apollo said bringing out an iPad. _

"_That's great Aphrodite is this you're doing we know from past experiences that you can turn people made," Zeus asked turning to said, goddess. "No this is all that pits fault," she said not even bothering to look away from her mirror. "Alright we'll go with Dionysus's plan, but make sure that she completely forgets about Perseus. I think it will be best if we send Perseus away till this is all of this is over." Zeus said getting everyone to nod in agreement. _

"_Poseidon I'm giving you this one chance to have your demigod son live with you for a while," he said turning towards his brother. "As much as I would like that. That wouldn't be fair towards my wife and my other son." he said. "I know a place where he can go," Aphrodite said finally taking an interest in the meeting. "If you say with you I will kill you where you stand," Poseidon said pointing his trident at her. _

"_No, even if I want that my place is not by his side. I was talking about Remnant," she said making everyone besides the demigods yell at her. "Enough, Aphrodite I thought I thought I told everyone to cut off contact with that world," he yelled at her. "What can I say I like that little wizard," she said. "But father she does have a good point that would be a great place for Perseus it would be the furthest place that we can send him, and it will get him a chance to hone his skills more," Athena said liking the idea of sending him there._

"_I disagree that place is overrunning with monsters my son needs a peaceful place to stay," Poseidon said trying to shoot down the idea. "Not necessary it is peaceful there now since their great war has ended," Aphrodite said fixing a tiny spot of makeup. "Alright, we will send him there. Finally, that brat is out of my hair." Zeus said not caring that his brother was glaring at him. _

"_How long will it take to completely heal her," Jason asked joining in on the conversation. "Probably two to three years maybe," Dionysus said not really caring. "Ok then we would like to go with Percy," he said as the other four demigods agreeing. "Absolutely not with Percy out of commission you five are going to have to run the camps," Zeus yelled. "With that out of the way once Percy is ready to leave we will send him, meeting dismissed," Zeus said disappearing in a flash of thunder. _

_As the gods disappeared apollo Athena and Dionysus grabbed the screaming Annabeth and flashed away to gods know where for the next three years. "Don't worry demigods we will give Percy all the help he can get in that world before he goes," Hestia said with Poseidon and Aphrodite standing next to her. "But where is friends his family we can help him," Piper said. "We know but it is for the best if you stay here and kept the place that he calls home safe," Hestia said grabbing the demigods into a hug. "Who knows he might find a new love there too," Aphrodite said before running off with an angry Poseidon running after her. "Don't worry he will be fine. Poseidon stop chasing her!" she said before running after the crazy pair. _

_**A magical time skip later**_

_**Percy's pov**_

_Darkness is all that I saw as I floated in nothingness. "Did hades change the entrance to the underworld. I don't really like it too boring," I said trying to find a light source. "Percy you're not dead you are in my temple I just put a blindfold on her so when you woke up you wouldn't blind yourself." I heard what sounded like Apollo. "You were stabbed by your ex-girlfriend and your father brought you here," he said as I took off the blindfold, I can say that the light did her but whatever I was in was weirdly colored. _

"_You're in a mixer of nectar and water, let's get you out of there," he said grabbing my hands and pulling me out of there. "Great now go take a shower you really smell," he said very bluntly. "No hour long showers I'm on a schedule I have to bring you to the council in about fifteen minutes," he said shoving a pair of clothes into my before pointing towards a door. "My did you have to wake up now I was in the middle of a hot date." he cried as I went into the shower. I guess that's why he's mad. _

_I quickly took my shower and hopped into the pair of clothes that I was given, and let me tell you these are not something I would normally wear a pair of black pants with a pair of white Adidas and a white shirt finished off with a black leather jacket. "Apollo I'm not wearing this," I said walking out of the bathroom thinking I look stupid. "I don't care we're late," he said grabbing my shoulder and flashing us away. _

"_Ah, Perseus glade you could join us," Zeus said sitting in his throne acting all smug. "We are here to tell you that for the duration of the daughter of Athena getting healed you are to be sent to a world called Remnant for both your safety and hers," he said with a smile on his face. Now I know why he was so happy. "Umm, I'm not going anywhere. I'm not leaving my family," I said disagreeing with what was going on. "I'm sorry but you don't have a choice in the matter and your family has already been informed," he said his smile only growing bigger. "Percy don't worry, you will be back the next two years." my father said with a sad smile. "Alright now that he has been informed aphrodite take him there," Zeus said before flashing away. _

_It wasn't very long before there was only Hestia, Aphrodite, and my dad left. "I'm sorry son this was the only way so to make it up with you here," he said handing me a block of silver metal. "The metal is called Orichalcum the strongest metal in this world, but what makes it great is that one piece of it can transform into any weapon you can think of," he said smiling at me. I started to think of spears, swords guns, whatever I thought of it turn into. _

"_It was going to be your godly weapon once you took godhood but I don't think that will happen, now that you have this I will be taking riptide," he said holding out his hand. "What no," I said handing him back the cool metal he gave me. "Percy riptide is a cursed blade it has seen too much betrayal," he said still holding out his hand. "I don't care it reminds me of the quest that I've been on the friends that I've lost," I said remembering riptides, true owner. _

"_Fine but promise me that you will use the Orichalcum as your main weapon and only use riptide unless you have to," he said putting the metal back into my hand. "You know that name isn't very cool. How about maelstrom." I said smiling, but as I said that the weapon started to glow a sea green color. "Looks like your weapon likes its new name. But here you go ." Hestia said handing me two necklaces. "The one with the trident is your new armor that your friend Leo made the one with the flame is an emergency transport you and whoever you are touching will be transported to camp half-blood," she said before pulling me into a hug and flashing away. _

"_Alright son this is where we say goodbye your friends wanted to say goodbye but there was an emergency at the camps, Aphrodite take care of my son." my father said before flashing away. "Come on lover boy let's get going." she squealed as she suddenly hugged me as we were covered by pink perfume. "I'm guessing that you are Perseus Jackson, Aphrodite a pleasure seeing you again." a man with white hair and a dark green suit and a silver cane said bowing slightly. "I am and who are you?" I asked seeing the weird aura around this man. "Sorry I am Professor Ozpin headmaster of Beacon and I'm here to welcome you to my school," he said smiling. _


End file.
